


In The Stars Are You And I

by Accel



Series: Heart to Heart [4]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: Shadowmaru and Kagerou go to their old training facilities to train. Or rather, 'train'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from _Possibility_ by Autoheart, which is very much a song about Shadowmaru/Kagerou.

After Shadowmaru and Kagerou had been cleared to officially join the Brave Police, the facilities which had housed them during the testing stage for the BP-500 line were converted to secondary ones for the Brave Police as a whole. A skeleton staff was kept to maintain the place, but everyone else was transferred to other Brave Police projects.

Though the training facilities had been designed for Shadowmaru and Kagerou in mind, they were free for the rest of the Brave Police to use. The others tended to use the place when they needed to train using their larger combination forms. Shadowmaru and Kagerou still regularly trained there, despite it being more out of the way than the current facilities at Brave Police headquarters. It was partly out of nostalgia, and partly not wanting an audience for their…other activities.

Shadowmaru dove at Kagerou. Kagerou easily avoided the slash of his katana, but he felt teeth nipping at a wing. Shadowmaru danced playfully away, staying at a distance where he was safe from the reach of the chain on Kagerou’s kusarigama.

Kagerou sighed. He was being flirted with.

“I thought we came here to train,” Kagerou said, feeling a little exasperated.

Shadowmaru smiled at him, the sharp points of his teeth glinting. “We _are_ training,” he said, and he was in motion again. Kagerou parried another katana slash. He looked at Shadowmaru calculatingly. If this was how he wanted to play it, then fine.

Their battle was a fast-paced flurry of sharp blades. Kagerou darted close, locking his arm around Shadowmaru’s. The katana was dangerously close to his face, but that was his intention. Kagerou pressed a careful kiss against the flat side of the blade. He smirked as Shadowmaru stared in surprise.

Kagerou abruptly released his arm and flew backwards, Shadowmaru realising too late that a chain was wrapping around his leg. Kagerou pulled hard, intending to get Shadowmaru off-balance, but he wasn’t expecting Shadowmaru to fly straight at him. The force of the collision was enough to send them falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs and hard metal edges.

There was a struggle as they both attempted to get on top of the other. The kusarigama’s chain had somehow gotten tangled around one of Kagerou’s wings and Shadowmaru kept _pulling_ on it. Kagerou hissed in annoyance. The pain wasn’t unwelcome but it was distracting, to say the least. Shadowmaru grunted in pain as retribution was given in the form of a violent knee to his abdomen.

Kagerou flinched in surprise when he felt fingers groping at his cockpit. That was the opening Shadowmaru needed. Kagerou found himself pinned down, with a hand pressing on his throat and a blade hovering close to his face.

“Cheater,” Kagerou said, not meaning it. He would’ve done the same.

“There’s nothing wrong with doing whatever you need to win,” Shadowmaru said. He tucked his katana back into its compartment and settled comfortably on top of Kagerou, knees straddling his hips. A small sound left Kagerou as Shadowmaru increased the pressure on his neck. His wings twitched and spread further over the floor the best they could, what with the kusarigama still wrapped around one of them.

“I’m sure Deckerd would disagree,” Kagerou said.

“He doesn’t have stealth circuits,” Shadowmaru said.

“I’m sure _Duke_ would disagree,” Kagerou said, amused.

Shadowmaru shrugged dismissively. “Our knight in shining armour has another thing coming if he thinks I won’t play dirty.”

Kagerou was kissed before he could deliver his retort about how Duke was well aware of how dirty Shadowmaru could be. Their kiss was slow, at odds with their furious fight just minutes ago. Shadowmaru removed his hand from Kagerou’s neck to pet at his chest. Kagerou placed his hands on Shadowmaru’s lower back and slid them down, fondling the discs on his ass.

Shadowmaru broke the kiss and stood up, causing Kagerou’s hands to fall away from him. The protest on Kagerou’s lips died when Shadowmaru pushed his legs apart and lay down between them, face hovering near his cockpit. Kagerou’s engine revved as he realised what he had in mind. He impatiently untangled his kusarigama, returned it to its compartment, and tucked his wings in. It generally wasn’t a good idea to have his wings out when he was fucking someone, as they tended to flail around.

“Mm, looks like I won’t have to do much to prepare you,” Shadowmaru said when Kagerou’s panels opened to reveal a wet valve and erect spike.

“Shut up, you’re just as turned on as I am,” Kagerou said, gasping when he felt fingers curling around the base of his spike. Shadowmaru flattened his tongue against the underside and licked from the base to the tip. Kagerou squirmed as he did it again, and teased the head of his spike with the tip of his tongue. He moaned in relief as Shadowmaru took the head into his wet, warm mouth and sucked. Sometimes he liked to tease Kagerou until he was a writhing mess, but today he was getting right to business.

Shadowmaru’s head bobbed up and down, working at the spike with his lips and tongue. Kagerou couldn’t look away from the sight even if he wanted to. He cried out when a finger entered his valve, followed by another. A minute later, four fingers were thrusting in and out of him, making him moan loudly and buck up into Shadowmaru’s mouth. Overload hit him fast and hard, lines of static filling his vision as his world narrowed to the explosion of pleasure.

Kagerou lay there for a minute, savouring the post-overload warmth radiating from his interfacing equipment. He peered down his body to see Shadowmaru licking his fingers clean of lubricant.

“Ready for round two?” Shadowmaru said, smiling slyly at him.

“Of course,” Kagerou said, lazily spreading his legs wider.

Shadowmaru’s gaze travelled over his body, eating him up. The look of dark promise in his eyes sent a flutter of arousal through Kagerou. “Good. But, first, let’s change positions.”

Kagerou was pliant as Shadowmaru rearranged him to his satisfaction. He was now straddling Shadowmaru’s thighs, his pelvis bumping against Shadowmaru’s spike.

“Ride me until you come,” Shadowmaru said.

“You’re not going to knot me?” Kagerou said. He raised himself and shuffled forward so Shadowmaru’s spike nudged at his valve lips. Shadowmaru hadn’t mentioned knotting but it was a fair assumption to make, seeing as he did it frequently.

“I am. You’ll come before I do,” Shadowmaru said confidently.

“Did you somehow miss me overloading a few minutes ago?” Kagerou said, looking at him in disbelief. Unless Shadowmaru had perfected orgasm denial overnight, he was going to have to either pass on knotting Kagerou this time to let him ride him, or knot him anyway despite what he’d just instructed him to do.

Shadowmaru just smiled. He took a firm hold of Kagerou’s hips and thrusted upwards, the head of his spike entering him. Kagerou took the hint and sank down, moaning as he felt his valve stretching to accommodate Shadowmaru’s girth. He remained still for a moment, savouring how full he felt. Both of their spikes were rather sizeable, and half of the Brave Police could vouch for how pleasurable it was to be fucked into oblivion by one of them (or, on a few memorable occasions, both of them).

Kagerou’s hips rocked as he rode him, the tingles of pleasure from Shadowmaru’s spike rubbing against his insides quickly turning into full blown arousal. Going by the almost pained look on Shadowmaru’s face and the little sounds he was making, he was approaching overload.

“Hey, Kagerou,” Shadowmaru said. Kagerou momentarily stopped moving so he could meet his gaze. Shadowmaru smiled widely at him. Kagerou shouted in surprise as his spike started vibrating. He tried to say something, but ended up moaning loudly as a wave of intense pleasure swept through him.

“I made the experience of being penetrated by me more enjoyable,” Shadowmaru said with a wolfish grin.

“You—” Kagerou couldn’t finish the sentence. Seeing as none of their spikes had come with a vibrate function, Shadowmaru must have modified his (again). He moaned again as the vibrations grew stronger, mouth open and eyes unseeing. They had a few toys that vibrated but they couldn't compare to how _glorious_ it felt to be impaled on Shadowmaru’s large, hard, vibrating spike, being driven to overload once more.

Kagerou’s legs trembled as he rode him as hard and fast as he could. His spike was throbbing and his valve was practically dripping with lubricant. He screamed when the vibrations increased in intensity and kept screaming as Shadowmaru wrapped his hand around his spike and quickly fisted it, driving him over the edge.

He collapsed on top of Shadowmaru, shaking from the aftershocks of pleasure. Shadowmaru moaned, clutching at his hips and driving his spike into his spasming valve. Kagerou whined and twitched feebly as he felt the knot starting to swell. Shadowmaru switched from thrusting to grinding at a more measured pace, the knot rubbing at the entrance of his valve. With a single thrust, the knot popped in and finished swelling, sitting snugly inside Kagerou and locking them in place.

A few moments later, Shadowmaru shouted as he came, filling him with hot spurts of lubricant. Kagerou buried his face in Shadowmaru’s neck and sighed in contentment as arms wound around his waist.

“You had this all planned out,” Kagerou said.

“Of course I did,” Shadowmaru said, with great satisfaction.

Kagerou sighed again. Being filled with Shadowmaru’s spike, knot, and lubricant was one of the best feelings in the world. He clenched down on the knot the best he could from how stretched open he is. Shadowmaru let out a long groan as another spurt of lubricant left him.

They spent the next twenty minutes knotted together, Kagerou’s valve steadily being filled with more of Shadowmaru’s lubricant. When the knot had deflated, Kagerou moaned weakly as Shadowmaru withdrew from him, a mess of fluids spilling out of his valve. As usual, they’d made a mess.

Kagerou looked at the ceiling, feeling too fucked out to move. “Stop taking photos and help clean up.”

“In a minute,” Shadowmaru said, humming. “Who should I introduce my newly modified spike to next, I wonder. Duke? Gunmax? Dumpson?”

Kagerou groaned, making a note to send out an email about certain robotic canines and vibrating spikes. He closed his legs and panels and opened the photos Shadowmaru had just sent him. “Hmm,” he said, examining a photo of himself looking utterly, thoroughly debauched. “Maybe Deckerd.”


End file.
